Nix Uotan (Prime Earth)
The Multiversity Receiving a call for help from Earth 7, Nix Uotan and Mr. Stubbs boarded the Ultima Thule to where the S.O.S. was sent and found nothing but death. That Earth was ravaged by a mysterious group called The Gentry, the ones who sent the call for help to gain the Monitor's attention. Offering him to trade his life for that universe's last survivor, Nix accepted the condition and sent the Thunderer to gather help from the Multiverse while he dealt with the destroyers. Alone against The Gentry, Nix was seemingly defeated and ultimately corrupted by these horrible creatures, becoming The Dark Monitor. After kneeling towards The Gentry's master, The Empty Hand, Nix Uotan was tasked to assemble a league of mad scientists, open the doors of the Orrery of Worlds for The Gentry to invade, and release the tomb of the slumbering Darkseid on Earth 51 in order "plague all of creation" in the name of their master. He was later sealed in a Genesis Egg on Earth 8, waiting for Lord Havok to use a myriad of mystical artifacts' power to hatch it, unleashing his menace on the entire universe. The heroes did all they could to stop Nix Uotan to no avail, with him incapacitating Superman and wounding Captain Carrot until Aquawoman used her bioelectric power to alter his energy and the Flashes of the Multiverse united their strength to destroy his evil forcefield and release him from The Gentry's control. Now free, the Superjudge was too weak to fight the invaders who immediately arrived to destroy the universe, but the super-army he assembled took the monsters head on and quickly defeated them. A fake victory, since The Gentry's master was merely testing the Orrery of World's heroes in preparation of the real invasion, an event that he will bring forth in the future. The invasion over, the Monitor was congratulated by the Harbinger for his heroic actions alongside his partner Stubbs, proclaiming that he saved multi-trillions of lives and had the gratitude of 50 worlds, finally returning to his home universe to continue with his life. Convergence The Monitor witnessed the presence of an unnatural aberration infiltrating the Multiverse, and commanded Harbinger to quickly analyze it. | Powers = * Monitor Physiology: As a Monitor, Nix Uotan is a godlike super-being that possesses powers and abilities beyond all imagination. Because of his incredible might, he is multiversally known as the Super-God. ** : Nix Uotan can take the form of a normal-looking teenager when he is off-duty, and willingly recall back his true Monitor form. ** : The Monitor can grow to a gargantuan size that easily dwarfs the surrounding landscape. ** : His body is completely impervious to any harm, taking the blows of some of the Orrery's most powerful beings without any harm. Only the combined power of all the Multiverse's Flashes could knock him out. ** : Nix Uotan's energy field rivals the power of a type O star. *** : The Monitor can channel Red Sun radiation from "a hundred stars" that are capable of depowering Supermen and pierce super powered skin. ** : The Monitor can feel the presence of unnatural disturbances anywhere in the Multiverse. ** : The Superjudge can, under his own statement, touch the edge of space and the end of time, and was shown to be able to hold several worlds on the palm of his hand. At full strength, the Monitor is powerful enough to ravage entire universes. ** : Nix Uotan can physically cross the bleedspace between universes to visit parallel worlds. A feat he has shown being capable off even without his dimensional-traveling super-boat. ** : The Monitor's body can completely recover from any previously sustained damage. His right eye was ravaged and left unusable during his battle against The Gentry, but it healed and restored itself soon after. | Abilities = * : The Superjudge is always ahead of everyone else, capable of conceiving great strategies and schemes in short periods of time in order to turn his enemies' victories inside out. He purposely let The Gentry to corrupt him in order to open the doors of the Multiverse and assemble the greatest heroes of 50 worlds to repel them. A plan that proved successful. * : Despite being the only Monitor standing, Nix Uotan vowed to singlehandedly protect all of creation and will go to any length to do so, willing to sacrifice himself if needed. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = * Anti-Death Equation: The Gentry gave Nix Uotan a hideous power that corrodes and "Gentrifies" anything it touches, transforming him into a grotesque version of himself that only exists to serve the Empty Hand. ** : His Gentrified form is in reality a mere layer that conceals his true form and acts as a force field of some sort. If damaged with a bioelectric field that changes its tone, the layer will weaken enough for the Monitor to release himself from it and The Gentry's control. * Transmatter Cube: Nix Uotan possesses the key to open the doors of the Multiverse which takes the form of a Rubik's Cube that is capable of channeling his cosmic energy for several purposes. | Transportation = * Ultima Thule: A Monitor vehicle used by his race to explore the universes. | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = * Countdown * Final Crisis * The Multiversity | Links = | Wikipedia = Monitor (comics) }} Category:Cosmic Beings